


战地骑术速成指南

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: 对你们没看错，cp是忒哥x美国人，忒哥x美国人，忒哥x美国人。我疯起来连我自己的cp都拆是这个人这套文的前传https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677227?view_full_work=true





	1. Chapter 1

日马了。

 

 

 

 

忒修斯一打开门就看见人形的帕西瓦尔手和牙齿并用地在拆斯卡曼德夫人送来的包裹。

“要不是看在你救了我一命的分上。”他咕哝着，反手关上门。帕西瓦尔回过头来，嘴里叼着一片火腿，床上那个包裹被撕得很不体面，他还在跟魔法压制的咸牛肉罐头搏斗。而且那个罐头看起来很快就要赢了。

“燕麦。”帕西瓦尔直着脖子咽下火腿片，用干得冒火的嗓子一个一个字蹦单词，“燕麦，两天，四餐，燕麦。”

“最好的燕麦。”忒修斯提醒他，“我动用一点关系给你找的。”

“燕麦！”帕西瓦尔已经不会说别的词了。砰地一声，他终于战胜了那个罐头，铁齿无力地垂下来。他用手指拈出一大块咸牛肉迫不及待地塞进嘴里，然后马上露出了想吐掉又不舍得——或许是当着忒修斯的面不敢的表情。忒修斯忍着笑对着他的脸念道：“ _清水如泉。_ ”

忒修斯叹息着看他不特别体面地大口喝水，在他呛死自己之前收回了魔杖。

“英国人。”帕西瓦尔缓过来以后说，他好像说不出更完整的句子。

“这不是它的正确食用方法，你需要一点芥末和腌黄瓜。”忒修斯阴着脸说，夺回那个罐头。

“而且这东西只有纽特喜欢吃，妈妈一定是准备了两份一模一样的。”他愁苦地合上那个罐头，它仍试图咬了他一口。

“我很难想象有人喜欢吃这个东西。”帕西瓦尔惊魂未定。

“我说了你需要配一点别的……”忒修斯瞪他一眼，随即跨过去一步握住了他的手，那对宽厚的手掌上满是一道又一道疤痕新生的白肉。他很确定帕西瓦尔变出阿玛尼格斯之前还没有这样的伤痕。

“我需要一套马掌。”帕西瓦尔说，“还是有点疼的。”

“蠢货。”忒修斯嘟囔着，施了一个治疗术，那浅薄的白光覆盖在他的手掌上，片刻就渗进肉里消隐无踪。

“你的治疗魔法比我差远了，我最好也只能做到这样。”帕西瓦尔告诉他。不过没试图抽回手。

现在他们两人都坐在行军床边上了，两个过于高大的男人，把床垫压得陷下去一大块儿。他们的膝盖抵住对方，忒修斯也没有把手抽回去的意思，翻来覆去地研究帕西瓦尔指缝中的黑泥。

“我想我还是欠你一句对不起。”忒修斯说。

“你已经说过了，在我漂亮的黑毛耳朵里。”

“那时我说的是谢谢——也许汤姆当时把你的蛋都吓得缩进肚子了？我想说……我只是想说，对不起，毕竟当时要不是你，我可能会害我们两个一起死掉。”

“你是存心的吗？”帕西瓦尔问，“你非得在我不带毛的英俊脸蛋上看到我不好意思的表情？那么你失算了，我不会那样的，你的确欠我一次。”

“来日方长，帕西，来日方长。”忒修斯意味深长地说，“不过老实说，我还真的很怀念你四脚着地的样子……”

“滚蛋（fuck off）。”帕西瓦尔说。但忒修斯把他的手腕攥得更紧了，两个人粗糙的皮肤紧扣着对方。

他压低了声音：“好马（what a stud）。帕西。”

黑发的男人抬头看着他，他棕发的战友蓝眼睛里的笑意很明显。几乎是同一时间他们领悟了彼此都想过的东西，深褐色的眼睛里也迸发出了一样的欲望。他们在突然间抓住对方的脖子后面开始接吻时也分出一只手抓住了自己的魔杖，一个给这间军官宿舍上了锁，另一个把行军床加固。帕西瓦尔在忒修斯嘴唇里露出了狼一样的笑容。

“一直在想你骑起来是什么滋味。”忒修斯狠狠咬了帕西瓦尔的下唇，把这句话分成两截才说清楚。

结果他们还是来了一场谁在上面的角力。帕西瓦尔是先下手为强，忒修斯被他猛推了一把，可英国人仗着身高和体格微弱的优势重新又把他压在下面。他们默契地去解对方的长裤，扯下去以后两根阴茎把内裤撑起帐篷，解对方的衬衫时又一起放弃了，自己脱自己的。两个人都喘得很厉害，忒修斯还是比帕西瓦尔更白一点儿，虽然此时都是一样从皮肤深处渗出潮红来。

忒修斯多穿了一件背心，这拖延了一点时间，于是先脱干净的帕西瓦尔把他压在下面骑上来。“你确定你知道‘骑’在体位上意味着什么？”他喘着说，不怀好意地套弄英国人的阴茎，那个人被碰到以后率先呻吟出来。帕西瓦尔用拇指抹去他马眼渗出的一点前液，闻了闻以后嫌弃地就着液体开始抚摸自己。

“太味儿了。”他撇着嘴说，“你要学会适当消解……”

忒修斯抓住这个机会扛起帕西瓦尔的大腿一掀，但一个男人的体重并不那么容易操控。他半途换了个主意把他翻过身去，现在彻底翻成了一个很适合后入的姿势。忒修斯跪在他身后，压下去咬了一口这匹强壮公马的脖子：“我会很适当的。”

“不公平，英国佬！”帕西瓦尔龇起牙，“我他妈的吃了两天燕麦，没有一丝肉星儿——”

“轮流（we take turns）。”忒修斯在他脖子后面说，听起来不那么有诚意，不过帕西瓦尔认真地想了想。

“但我先。”忒修斯还是抢在他前面说了，同时他的一根手指插进了帕西瓦尔的后穴。美国人怒吼出声：“润滑，混蛋！”

“抱歉。”忒修斯说。现在帕西瓦尔确认了他是真的没多少诚意，就是凡事都得争个先。他翻了个白眼，能感觉出英国人在他身后努力开拓着肠道。忒修斯的润滑咒语也不熟练，大概是在这方面的经验没有他在女人身上用的心思多——帕西瓦尔见过他吊着一条腿还能跟护士调情的模样；哪怕老莱利告诉他这条腿已经保不住了。

他不是因为认出这个男人是巫师才动的恻隐之心。总之他救下了忒修斯的腿，两人迅速成了过命的交情。考虑到他们相识在战场上，谁欠谁一次已经实在是数不清了。

“你不会就换我来。”帕西瓦尔咬着后槽牙说。

忒修斯的阴茎不断顶到他的大腿，这混蛋的英国人已经硬得不行了，可帕西瓦尔被他粗鲁的扩张弄得有点软下来。他总算意识到，分出一只手去照顾他，从睾丸揉到柱身，套弄的手法总算有了一点这个年纪男人该有的经验。

“不可能，我先。”他低喘着说，收回手扶着自己的阴茎，龟头缓缓顶入了帕西瓦尔的肛口。他们两人都发出难耐又愉悦的喘息声。

“操。”忒修斯一边说一边握着他的臀挺动起来，“你这屁股有点儿舒服，格雷夫斯中尉……”

“而你就这点本事……斯卡曼德上尉？”他在撞击的间隙中用稳定的语调说，只不过如果这句话没被撞成几截听起来会更有说服力。

忒修斯俯下身去，汗湿的小腹压在他的臀上方，双手圈住他的腰。帕西瓦尔趴跪在床上像那匹健壮又漂亮的种马，被顶到舒服处而勃起的阴茎在他胯下一晃一晃，透明的液体淅淅沥沥从他龟头渗出来。他骂了一声粗话耸起肩膀，分出一只手去套弄自己，忒修斯在后面用力咬了他隆起的那块肌肉：“我说什么来着？我的马儿？”

“我他妈会教育你关于‘骑’字的用法的，斯卡曼德。”帕西瓦尔喘着说，闭上眼睛随着他顶弄的节奏撸自己，皮肉发出的啪啪声震耳欲聋。忒修斯操得尽兴，低吼一声直起腰来奋力冲撞，他粗暴的动作让身下男人终于按捺不住呻吟起来。这不是女人那种尖尖细细带着哭腔的叫喊，却更让他血脉贲张，阴茎勃起的角度几乎要把操着的这个屁股挑穿。他发狠地进去，顶得很深，帕西瓦尔自己会照顾自己，他背上和臀上起伏的肌肉是山峦般漂亮的曲线，手臂的肌肉也隆起，他脖子后剃得很短的发根渗出汗来。

“你他妈的……不太可能。”忒修斯被情欲彻底侵占了理智，终于说了点真心话：“我比你重……二十磅？”

“操……操！操！”帕西瓦尔突然吼起来，忒修斯马上抓住他的那个弱点，继续往那一处进攻。帕西瓦尔加快了弄自己的速度，忒修斯按住了他的手，阻止他，用发狠的顶弄攻击他体内的那一处。他骂了出来：“混蛋……操，斯卡曼德小子，你他妈……”

“别着急。”忒修斯从牙缝里挤出声音，窄小的行军床被摇得不停撞到墙面，嘎吱嘎吱的声音几乎盖过了他们急促的喘息。他又双手握紧帕西瓦尔的臀，狠狠深入了两下，掰着他准备退出来想要换个姿势。

“消停点儿！”隔壁有人吼道，“他妈的几点了——”

帕西瓦尔报复性地收紧自己，忒修斯脸颊上的肌肉都抽搐起来。他更大声地吼回去：“操你自己去狗屎——”

“你他妈什么毛病？”帕西瓦尔闷笑着，小腹绷紧的时候忒修斯又顶了两下抽出来。现在他们面对面地在床上了，床垫危险地陷下去很多。两个人胸口的毛发都被汗浸湿，勃起得一个比一个厉害。帕西瓦尔抱着自己的大腿张开，结实的肌肉根部一个深红的小洞，忒修斯低吼一声扶着自己重又顶进去开始抽送。他俯下身，帕西瓦尔掐住他的脖子，修剪不整齐的指甲扯掉了几根棕色卷发。他们又吻在一起，激烈地啃咬对方的嘴唇和舌头，汗水蹭在彼此的脸上。忒修斯铁一样坚硬的腹肌把帕西瓦尔的阴茎挤压得甚至有些疼。

“操你妈的，斯卡曼德，操……”他艰难地骂着，忒修斯有点上头，额角爆出青筋，表情狰狞又得意。他自己可能也好不到哪里去，被顶到前列腺让他爽得腰眼发酸，阴茎一阵又一阵吐出黏液，感觉离高潮很近却又总差那么一点点。

“好一匹烈马。”忒修斯喘着说，“驯服你还真要花一点功夫……”

“我以为你弟弟才是那个对动物更有把握的人？”他狞笑着顶回去。

“你他妈的别在这时候说纽特——”忒修斯咬紧了牙关，突然抬手握住帕西瓦尔的阴茎，握得很紧很使力。他粗鲁地套弄着，手掌边缘不断刺激他冠状沟的部位，下面也插得很深很快。

帕西瓦尔也紧抿着唇，几乎是屏住呼吸，一拳捶在墙面上。窄小的宿舍里性爱、摇床和喘息的声音震耳欲聋。他不断冲刺的动作总算猝不及防地就到了那一点，几乎是同时帕西瓦尔也在他手心里射出来，喷得太远都溅到了胸肌上。

忒修斯闭了闭眼睛，潮红仍挂在他脸上。他们两人都射得很多，下体之间黏黏糊糊湿淋淋一大片。他翻身下来用胳膊挤了挤帕西瓦尔，躺在床垫上平复呼吸。“简直像操了个女人。”他仍不忘讽刺道。

“你他妈的就不能闭嘴两分钟？”帕西瓦尔目光空洞地说，忒修斯嗤笑一声把小腿跨过去搭在他腿上。

 

“该轮到我了。”五分钟，也许十分钟后，帕西瓦尔看着脏兮兮的天花板说。霉斑从角落蔓延，有一些粉尘脱落掉在床单上，一定是刚才他们摇床的结果。忒修斯躺在他身侧，他们汗涔涔的手臂搭在对方的肚皮上，两个人都摆出着哺乳动物最不设防的那种姿势。

“不用逞强。”同样平复好的忒修斯说，“我觉得你短时间内射不出什么东西，何况轮休还有三天——哦我很抱歉，但你现在已经不是种马了，我建议你还是好好休息。”

帕西瓦尔没接他这句话。他招招手，一包烟从他的衣兜里飞出来，摇摇晃晃的模样看起来像是在醉酒。忒修斯为他点上，但在他夹到烟嘴之前劈手夺过去先吸了一口。他的美国朋友在他小腹上捣了一拳。

“三天后去哪？”帕西瓦尔拿到自己的烟卷后问，“上尉？”

“凡尔登。”忒修斯坐起来揉着自己的肚子说，“我得去给妈妈回个信……顺便问问她有没有收到纽特的信。你知道的，有的猫头鹰会被截下，线路不那么稳定，特别是还要跨越海峡。”

他挪到床边开始穿裤子，帕西瓦尔仍四仰八叉躺着，等他一移开就迫不及待地把腿伸开来。行军床果然还是太小了。

“替我向你母亲问声好。”他叼着烟卷说，“如果有机会……我想吃新鲜一点的火腿和培根。”

忒修斯站起来开始穿衣服：“如果有机会……你自己来说。”他又摇了摇头，“你会后悔的，我妈妈不那么擅长烹饪。”

“那你弟弟呢？”帕西瓦尔满怀希望地问。

忒修斯瞪了他一眼，突然又大笑出声：“我真心希望让纽特喂养你一段时间。搞不好你会喜欢的，你这头野兽！”

 

 

 

 

 

————————————————————————

忒哥无数次地抽自己嘴巴子。

 


	2. Chapter 2

Take turns了。

 

 

 

 

忒修斯牵着马往营地外走的时候遇见了老汤姆。

“日安，斯卡曼德上尉。”马倌放下水桶给他敬了个礼：“您这是要到哪儿去？”

“我去骑他遛一圈。”忒修斯抚摸着马脖子慢条斯理地说，那匹高大漂亮的公马不耐烦地甩了甩蹄子，又扬起一层灰。“它好久没遛过了，我担心到时候骑起来跟我磨合不够。”

也许是老汤姆眼花，但他总觉得斯卡曼德上尉的表情很像在忍住一个笑。可这又有什么可笑的地方？

“您不给它上马鞍和嚼头？”他啧啧道，“这么高大的野兽，要是摔下来可够您喝一壶的。”

“不需要。”忒修斯轻松地说，瞥了大黑马一眼，“我骑术好得很。”

老汤姆绕着马转了一圈，仍赞叹不已：“它可真强壮，我从来没见过这么高大的挽马。只是说起来它也太高大了……”他看了看六英尺二英寸高的上尉，和接近六英尺高的马背感到有些犯难：“您要怎么骑上去？需要我帮忙吗？”

忒修斯有点愣，随即很快反应过来，拍拍马背：“不……不需要。他会给我行方便的，对不对，帕西？”

老汤姆发誓他看到马的眼睛紧紧闭上了，张开后又从鼻孔里长长地喷气。忒修斯的表情显得很得意，他仍在拍着这匹种马油光水滑的皮毛，半晌后马儿才不情不愿——也许是老汤姆的想象，毕竟一匹战马对自己的主人哪来的不情不愿——地跪下了前腿。忒修斯揪住它脖子上的鬃毛潇洒地翻身骑了上去，这畜生马上站起来，器宇轩昂地甚至抬了抬前蹄。身上被颠起来的人抱紧它的脖子咕哝了一句：“干得漂亮。”

然后忒修斯就潇洒地冲老汤姆抬了抬手，双腿一夹往营地外跑去。只是，也许又是老汤姆的错觉，他总觉得斯卡曼德上尉的骑术并没有他所渲染的那么好。他高大的身子和马脊背的起伏不在一个频率上，因为没有马鞍，他也总是左摇右摆，看起来很像是随时有可能被颠下去一样。

 

他们的驻地在特鲁瓦，离城市大约只有二三十英里，卢瓦尔河的某条支流从附近林地中穿过。雄健的大黑马驮着忒修斯往西南跑了一段，在一条溪流边的空地上突然刹住马蹄，前身高高昂起，发出清脆的嘶鸣。

“低一点，你这该死的……”忒修斯还没来得及把这句脏话骂完，身下的鬃毛和肌肉就迅速缩小，皮毛的触感变成粗糙的布料，他也随着这具身体的变形差点从空中直接摔到地上。

好在忒修斯身手还算敏捷，他用一个漂浮术稳住了自己的身子，然后看着胯下的——巫师已一个灵巧地转身蹿开去，手臂从地上抬起来，缩短的变细的脖子上顶出一张英俊的脸，颈部浓密的黑色马鬃也变成了乌黑的短发。

帕西瓦尔站在那里抖了抖身上的草屑，露出一个得意洋洋的表情：“骑术好得很？”

“骑你绰绰有余。”忒修斯说，他的脚心有余悸地踩在结实的土地上，军靴坚硬的跟陷入一点松软的草皮和泥土中。他掏出兜里的手帕，抖开来落在地上变成一大块毯子。

年轻的上尉伸开手臂躺下来，屁股终于挨上地面时发出满意的叹息声。

“给我，说好的。”美国人踢了踢他的腰侧，他不情不愿地往毯子旁边挪了挪，然后这黑发的家伙就大喇喇跟着坐了下来。

忒修斯从衣兜里掏出一个小纸袋丢过去，帕西瓦尔迫不及待地接住用牙咬开。几乎是同时那只巧克力色的小东西蹿出来，他眼疾手快地一把掐住后丢进了嘴里。

“最后一个了。”忒修斯警告他说。

“了不起的创作，英国人。”帕西瓦尔嚼着那只巧克力蛙，发出不太得体的声音：“除了可可味，竟然做出了一点纤维和嚼劲，我甚至能感觉到它在我嘴里蹦跶……”

“你听起来有点邪恶。”忒修斯咂咂嘴。

“别再提你那个动物保护狂魔的弟弟，”帕西瓦尔说，“我听得耳朵都要起茧了。”

他无奈地摸了摸额头：“纽特不是你所想象的那种动物保护分子，如果你见过他剁动物肉喂鹰头马身有翼兽……”

“这让我越来越难以想象。”帕西瓦尔咕哝。

 

他直着脖子吞下最后一点巧克力，忒修斯不知道从哪儿又变出一个行军水壶递给他。就算有 _清水如泉_ 咒，这英国人总是时刻不忘把自己融入麻瓜的生活习惯，帕西瓦尔第一眼并没有认出他是一个巫师。

那时忒修斯的棕色头发几乎被血和泥土擀成了毡，一边眉骨和眼皮上都是血污，裸着的上身横七竖八裹着绷带，一条腿吊起来挂在半空。弹片的撕裂伤让他的脚踝和膝盖之间几乎只剩下一点骨头和筋连着，从这一边可以看到那一边去。

但即使这样他也只是微笑地对腰围抵得上三个他的战地护士说：“亲爱的，你能给我梳梳头发吗？我听说不注意保养上了年纪以后是很容易掉头发的。我现在感觉有点儿痒，可我抬不起手来。”

护士顿了顿，这时看见格雷夫斯医生叼着烟走进来，便转过身去抹眼泪。躺在木板上的忒修斯抬起下巴，从被灰尘糊透的睫毛下瞟到这个年轻的军医，要不是他规规矩矩地躺着没动弹，帕西瓦尔根据他的表情有理由怀疑他心里吹起了口哨。

半夜帕西瓦尔来到这个几乎是空荡荡的营房里治好了他的腿。一大半的床位空着，因为之前躺在上面的士兵都没能熬过去。

“现在我不得不洗掉你的记忆，上……斯卡曼德上尉。”帕西瓦尔看了一眼他的胸牌后说。那个英国人没露出任何奇怪的表情，只是说了一句：“劳驾，把我里面那件衬衣兜里的钢笔拿出来。”

于是他明白了。那支钢笔到了英国人手上后变成一根玳瑁手柄的、十四寸半长的魔杖。他坐起来以后做的第一件事竟然是给自己的脸来了一套 _清理一新_ 。现在英国人漂亮柔软的棕发整齐地梳在后面，帕西瓦尔终于看出来了他的眼睛是灰蓝色的。

“谢谢你保住我的腿。”他轻松地说，站了起来，“我叫忒修斯，忒修斯·斯卡曼德。你的名字是？”

在魔杖顶端的一点荧光中，帕西瓦尔看到他鼻子上有一些细小的雀斑。

 

“发什么愣？”忒修斯在他身边用懒洋洋的英国腔问，“被我骑得神魂颠倒？”

帕西瓦尔扭头看着他，像是突然想起来什么似的，用虎口卡住他的脖子，露出一个恶狠狠的表情：“犯不着提醒我，斯卡曼德上尉。是时候教教你关于骑术的知识了，对不对？”

忒修斯大笑起来，穿透林间的阳光洒在他们两个身上，他笑得露出过多的牙齿。英国人伸出一只手，修长的指节扣在他的脖子后。他像玩弄那匹种马的鬃毛一样抚摸他后颈剃得很短的发根，刻意拖长着元音问：“那么你准备怎么教学，格雷夫斯……中尉？”

他们心领神会地互相点点头。两个男人之间犯不着说太多你退我进的调情话语，何况忒修斯提出用一袋巧克力蛙换帕西瓦尔给他“骑一圈”一开始可能就是不怀好意。结果还是帕西瓦尔先凑近了，他闻到英国人身上带着汗味的清新气息，一口叼住他咧得太开的嘴唇。他的下唇很有肉感，帕西瓦尔一边舔一边想着。

“梅林的胡子。”忒修斯低喘着咬回去，帕西瓦尔把舌头及时收回来。“你闻起来都是……马味儿。”

“你会喜欢的。”帕西瓦尔把他压在下面，用恫吓的语气说。他解开自己的衬衫领口，忒修斯从善如流也开始脱自己的裤子。

“非常怀疑。”英国人又用那种嘲弄的腔调说，“我对动物的兴趣不大，我又不是我弟弟。只不过……我最近凑巧发现黑色的马骑起来别有一番风味而已。”

帕西瓦尔站起来脱掉了自己的最后一条裤子。

“转过去，趴下。”他低喘着说，“说好的，我们轮流（We take turns）。”

 

“你的润滑咒语真是炉火纯青。是什么词来着？”忒修斯断断续续地说。

上尉结实的臀部被后面人粗糙的手掌按住，帕西瓦尔一边扶着自己顶进去，一边用力掐了那紧实得让手指打滑的肌肉：“独家……秘方，斯卡曼德。”

“操。”忒修斯咬着牙骂了一声。他进得很深，不过不得不说比自己有技巧多了，第一下就擦过了一个让他龟头吐出清亮液体的部位。“花丛老手啊……格雷夫斯。”

“对喽。”帕西瓦尔握着他的屁股开始进出，说话声中夹杂了皮肉撞击的声音。也许是忒修斯的幻觉，又也许不是，总归两个男人做爱时下面传出来咕唧的水声实在是太丢脸了。可他的阴茎不用碰也硬到不行，那是一种和插入截然不同的快感，由内而外，直接从脊柱神经爬到脑干里，噼里啪啦绽放的火花把他的脑浆炖煮成一锅粥。

“你也好意思把自己当朵花儿，斯卡曼德。”他顿了顿才说完这句话。

“操。”忒修斯又骂了一句，听起来像是在掩盖颤抖的呻吟，“我承认你很有魅力，但姑娘的美妙也是你所不能及……操！”

“我承认你的美妙很多姑娘不能及。”帕西瓦尔俯下身说，他的湿热的舌头从忒修斯的脊背一直舔到耳根，密集的神经末梢给大脑带来接近过电的快感。“毕竟……你真他妈的紧啊。”

他呻吟着，又不知道是谁的呻吟，伴随肉体相撞的啪啪声，还有急促粗重的喘息。帕西瓦尔从轻到重地操着，看起来游刃有余，只是紧抿的嘴唇和额角凸起的血管暴露他真实的感受。他分出一只手去套弄忒修斯的阴茎，那根性器一样又粗又大，他用后面感受过，无与伦比。

忒修斯很想回嘴，帕西瓦尔从后面看他鼓起的嘴巴可以分辨出来。他嗤笑一声，手掌粗粝的伤疤凸起滑过英国人背上紧实的肌肉曲线。他也真漂亮，修长又挺拔，没有一丝赘肉，腹部铁块似的腹肌没有附着一丁点的脂肪。但这头窄腰长腿的漂亮雄性也还是跪在他的胯下。他用力摆动着腰部把自己挺进去，维持着九浅一深的节奏，然后是七下，三下，最后每一下都狠狠操到他肠道深处，才不去管这人疼不疼或是爽不爽。不，他当然是爽的，帕西瓦尔撸动着他坚硬的阴茎不无得意地想，忒修斯脖子后的一大块都红了，撑着土地的手臂上肌肉隆起，咬紧牙关不能暴露出太色情的呻吟。

帕西瓦尔此刻简直是十二分地满意。他又操了一阵以后停下耸动，拇指在他马眼上用力按了按，抽出来拍拍被他掐出红印的屁股说：“转过来，现在格雷夫斯家的前辈要教你骑术了。”

“你最好……”忒修斯扭过头说，眼眶通红着，咬牙切齿，分了两段才把这句话说完。“你最好是值得。”

“斯卡曼德家的骑手认证的。”帕西瓦尔一本正经地说，翻身躺在毯子上，毫不客气地把刚才双膝跪地的英国人挤开，“你夸我的，好一匹种马（What a stud）。”

忒修斯更不客气地转过来以后分开腿骑在美国人胯上，他的体重压得帕西瓦尔狠狠瞪了他一眼。

“自己坐下来。”他没好气地说，“服务到此为止了。”

忒修斯示威地瞧瞧他，抬起臀把他的阴茎吃进自己被操开的后穴。他自己的阴茎还硬邦邦的，几乎紧紧贴着腹肌，完全坐下去时抽动了一下。他一边起伏身子一边套弄自己，闭上潮红的眼皮，一绺棕色的刘海搭在脑门上。他绷紧的下巴几乎看见下颌骨的轮廓，现在日光下他脸上的雀斑更明显了，本来在室内一般还分辨不出来。这多少显得他更年轻了一些。

“操。”帕西瓦尔呻吟着，“动一动，宝贝儿。”

“再那样说我不保证不骑断你的宝贝命根子。”忒修斯威胁他。

下一秒帕西瓦尔曲起大腿狠狠往上顶，忒修斯的脸颊抽动了一下：“你妈的，美国人……”

“用腰。”他说，“前后动一动……你知道为什么你骑马腰疼吗，斯卡曼德上尉？你得用腰来找到你身下肉体的节奏……”

“我他妈骑术真的好得很，我骑过夜骐！”忒修斯咆哮起来，露出了有点尖的虎牙。不过他倒是很诚实地摆动起了腰部，紧致无比的肠道夹得帕西瓦尔很是舒服，他舒服得甚至可能更大了一圈和硬一点。

“那就展示给我看（Show me），骑手忒修斯。”他说，双手在身侧握成了拳头。

忒修斯不再理他，自己起伏着身体。他有些苍白的身体覆盖着轮廓完美的肌肉，介于成年人和青年之间，潮红的脸颊，湿润微张的唇瓣。这个人真漂亮。帕西瓦尔不无得意地想，而我随手做件好事救回来一个这样的人。

他被骑得有点恍惚。事实证明忒修斯骑这样的他的确比骑阿尼玛格斯形态的他要好得多。反应过来以前他就有点儿上头，掐住身上男人的腰，自己腹部一用力坐起来，四条强壮的大腿纠缠在一起。他捏着忒修斯的下巴用力吻了上去。

“操你。”英国人在他嘴唇间气喘吁吁地说，“碰碰我，帕西……”

“哪儿？”他问，也喘得很粗重，不过手很听话地握住那根架在他们之间的阴茎。这样的姿势让他不能再完全很深地插进去，不过紧紧拥抱的汗涔涔身体感觉也是无比美妙。他又咬了一下忒修斯的嘴唇，那人也不甘示弱地咬他的舌头，他们把这个吻都弄成了一场角力和搏斗。

他们没再说话，也说不出话。帕西瓦尔用力顶着忒修斯体内敏感的地方，手里他的阴茎硬得像丝绸包裹的石头。他们脸上的潮红和抽搐越来越接近同一个频率，终于忒修斯用力骂了一句更难听的粗话，几乎同时帕西瓦尔也狠狠闭了闭眼睛。他伸出另一只手环住英国人汗湿的后腰，带着腥味的液体喷溅出来洒在两个人的胸膛之间。

帕西瓦尔慢慢退出来，他也射得有点多，忒修斯发红的臀缝里有不少的液体一动就汨汨流出来。

“操你。”帕西瓦尔说，忒修斯抬起眼皮露出一个凶狠的表情。

“字面意义上。”他坏笑着补充。忒修斯一把推开他站起来给自己来了个 _清理一新_ 。

 

忒修斯忍无可忍地把帕西瓦尔也清理了一通以后他们才穿上长裤，只穿了长裤继续坐在溪边。刚才的性爱太过激烈，平复后的林间又太过安静，帕西瓦尔弹弹手指让烟从自己衣兜里摇摇晃晃飞出来，依然是忒修斯用魔杖给他点上。

“不来一口？”他吐出一股长长的烟雾后说。忒修斯偏偏头，接过烟嘴吸了一下就还回去，皱着眉头评价：“不怎么样。”

“我还是它？”帕西瓦尔大惊小怪地说，“不厚道，斯卡曼德上尉，刚才你可是爽得……”

“我本来没那么多双关语的，格雷夫斯中尉。”忒修斯说，“现在我是觉得，不够劲啊。”

“也许是太潮湿了。”帕西瓦尔意味深长地说。

“下一次在我上面了（Next round is on me）。”忒修斯也那样意味深长地说，“我们说好了的（We have deal）。”

帕西瓦尔没马上接他这句话，用力吸了一口烟，看着波光粼粼的溪面。半晌后他在烟雾中说：“如果我不是在这个鬼地方认识你。”

“千万别说你要请我喝一杯这种鬼话。”忒修斯说，“你也就只能拿这个骗骗年轻的小男孩子。”

“你是比我年轻一点儿。”帕西瓦尔说。

这回忒修斯也沉默了。他们并肩坐在被揉得一团糟的毯子上，刚才并没有人想起来清理一下这块可怜的手帕。“如果没来参战，我依旧是个伦敦的菜鸟傲罗，去过最远的出差地点是南威尔士。”这英国人说。

“如果没来参战，我大概也会是个傲罗。”美国人耸耸肩说，“刚度富士·格雷夫斯是美国最初的十二傲罗之一，现在MACUSA里仍然留有他的塑像。”

“我记得你说你学习的是治疗魔法。”忒修斯提出。

“当黑羊总是要付出代价的嘛……”帕西瓦尔挠了挠脖子，“一大家子人，没人支持你去学这个，还是挺有意思的。我的家族出过很多优秀的政客，统统都以保守和古板而出名，他们坚信一个巫师最好的归宿就是进入权力机关，从政，娶一个同样身居高位的女人，生一大堆孩子。”

“你看起来的确很肥沃。”忒修斯不怀好意地瞟了瞟这匹种马强壮的臀，“但你对女人没有兴趣，我猜？”

帕西瓦尔叹着气：“谁知道呢，也许我见了这么多杀戮，回到美国第一件事就是找一个可心的大屁股爱尔兰女人去教堂结婚，然后马不停蹄回家上床做爱，迫切地恳求神职人员批准我拿一个指环捆住自己。”

“深表同情。”忒修斯咂了咂嘴，“我是很难领略到这种脚踏实地的人生了……更悲惨的是我弟弟比我还桀骜不驯，他几乎从一生下来就哭得和别人调子不一样，三岁养了两百多只狐媚子，十一岁骑鹰头马身有翼兽，十五岁就敢骑夜骐。现在他十七岁，你猜他在东线干什么？他不敢直接告诉我，但我知道乌克兰……他一定是在弄龙的事情，我真希望他的小屁股能活到我当面骂他的时候。”说到最后他的声音已经十分喑哑了。

 “你说了够多你弟弟了。”帕西瓦尔有点酸溜溜地说，“我开始好奇你见到他的时候会不会也说几句我这个可靠的好战友。”

“我给纽特寄了信。”忒修斯告诉他，“希望他能收到，里面我向他请教了怎么驯服一匹没骟好的种马……”

“再提那个字，战场上我就真不能保证你的死活。”帕西瓦尔龇起了牙。

忒修斯佯装害怕地举起手，片刻就放了下来。他们的部队明天就要拔营，去凡尔登，据说那里德军用上了一些新式的武器。突然提起这件事像一朵乌云沉甸甸压在两个士兵的心头。

“放心吧。”帕西瓦尔说，“我会看好你的背。”

“我们看顾彼此的背。”忒修斯纠正他。他们笑着搂了搂对方，又在彼此的胸口亲切地捶了一拳。

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————

帕西瓦尔：我为什么要给他起骑手斯卡曼德这个绰号？


End file.
